


(podfic of) For Your Entertainment

by anatsuno



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Kink Bingo 2011, M/M, Podfic, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno





	(podfic of) For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Your Entertainment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/199791) by [v_greyson (greyson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyson/pseuds/v_greyson). 



**Duration** : 28mn  
 **Size & Format**: 19MB .mp3

[download it from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?3ay8jejgr3duafp)


End file.
